hotaru no hikari
by Tellme gismi
Summary: kehidupan naruto yang sempurna tiba-tiba berubah sejak kematian kakaknya 5 tahun yang lalu...


_**Hotaru no hikari**_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair:SasuNaru dkk_

_Rating: T_

_Genre:Angst-Family-Friendship-Hurt-Comfort_

_Warning: Gaje bin Aneh, pendek, Alur kecepatan, poko'e ra mudeng_

_Nikmatin aja sambil minum the_

Tok tok tok, "naruto ayo bangun". Terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah membangunkan makhluk yang kini masih bergemul di tempat tidurnya. " naruto, cepat ayahmu bisa terlambat ke kantor". Suara itu kembali mengingatkan.

Dengan rasa malas, gadis yang bernama naruto itupun bangkit. "iya sebentar lagi aku turun".

"Dasar " keluh wanita itu lalu kembali ke meja makan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan kedua anaknya. " nee-chan belum bangun -bangun ya"? Tanya kyubi adik naruto.

" sudah kok, ayo sayang minum susunya".

"aku mau nunggu nee-chan aja".

Sambil menunggu si tukang tidur selesai mandi *ditendang ma naruto*alangkah baiknya kalau author tak tahu diri ini memperkenalkan sang tokoh utamanya, ya jreng… jreng …jreng…dia adalah * teriaknya pake toa, ditimpuk ma ember ama tetangga rame-rame* gadis hiperaktif dengan rambut blonde sepanjang pinggangnya yang selalu dikuncir dua dan bola mata biru yang seindah safir , ditambah tiga garis halus yang menghiasi kedua pipinya akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat disukai semut, Manieeeeeeeeez…

Lima belas menit kemudian narutopun telah bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk sarapan. Diatas meja telah tersedia roti bakar dengan segelas susu untuknya tak lupa pula selai dengan aneka rasa. Selai jeruk untuk naruto dan selai apel untuk sarapan mereka bertiga siap-siap untuk berangkat ketujuannya masing-masing. Kushina mengantarkan mereka sampai di depan gerbang, sebelum naik ke mobil kushina mencium kening kedua anaknya naruto dan kyubi dan minato mencium kening sang istri. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Nanti nee-chan jemput kyu ya" kata kyubi setelah sampai di sekolahnya. " iya tenang saja nanti nee-chan pasti datang, jangan nakal ya". Kata naruto sambil mengusap lembut kepala adiknya. "Baiklah selamat jalan tousan, neechan".

Ayah dan anak itupun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah naruto, tak ada percakapan yang terdengar hanya diam, masing-masing berada dalam pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Narutopun mengambil hp dan asik mendengarkan mp3-nya, hingga mobil berhenti di gerbang sekolahnya. Konoha High School merupakan sekolah swasta ternama dan paling elit di konoha, banyak siswa yang dari luar negeri datang sekolah disini. Dan tentu saja sekolah ini hanya menerima murid-murid kaya dan berotak jenius. Iapun turun setelah mengucapakan terima kasih pada ayahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, minato melajukan mobilnya dan naruto hanya bisa menatap mobil itu sampai menghilang di tikungan.

" naruto, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan begitu"? sapa seseorang di belakangnya.

"gaara he he tidak kok, gaara juga baru sampai ya"

" ya, sebaiknya kau cepat, gerbang sudah mau ditutup" sambil berkata begitu gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkan naruto.

" he-hei gaara tunggu aku, jahat sekali sih meninggalkan gadis cantik sepertiku sendirian" serunya sambil mengejar gaara. Sedangkan gaara terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan naruto.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya, kelas X-2, narutopun masuk kekelasnya meninggalkna gaara yang juga menuju ruangannya. "ohayou, semuanya". Sapa naruto kepada teman-temannya setelah sampai di kelas.

"panjang umur, baru saja di omongin orangnya sudah muncul" kata gadis berambut pink yang bernama sakura.

" eeh ngomongin aku? Bukan aku lho yang menyebarkan video porno artis itu", ucapnya gak nyambung.

" siapa juga yang bilang kalau kamu pelakunya, kita tuh lagi bicarain ini tau. Sewot ino gadis centil ::berambut pirang yang dari tadi asik membaca majalah bisnis yang kini sudah berpindah tempat ke kepala naruto.

"auw, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, dia hanya memegang majalah itu, lalu bertanya kepada teman-temannya, apa ini"?

"i-itu majalah bisnis, keluarga naruto mendapat penghargaan sebagai 'family of the year' tahun ini. Kata hinata, gadis lembut bermata indigo menjelaskan.

"hontou? Katanya tak percaya.

" yap kelurga namikaze berhasil mengalahkan keluarga uchiha dan sabaku selama lima tahun berturut-turut hebatkan? Kata sakura.

Sedangkan naruto masih menatap foto keluarga namikaze yang tercetak besar di majalah itu. Mereka berempat ada di taman bermain sambil makan es krim, dan kelihatan sangat bahagia. dan dibawahnya tertulis.

' selama lima tahun terakhir ini, perusahaan namikaze corp berada di puncak kejayaannya. Walaupun sangat sibuk namun kepala perusahaan namikaze minato selalu memiliki waktu bersama keluarganya. Ini adalah foto mereka yang sempat terekam oleh wartawan kami, namikaze beserta istri namikaze kushina dan kedua anaknya namikaze naruto yang kini duduk di bangku SMA Konoha High School sekolah terbaik di Konoha dan Namikaze Kyubi yang baru berumur lima tahun dan sekolah di TK Konoha tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Karena itu business magazine lagi-lagi memberikan penghargaan family of the year untuk keluarga namikaze. Lalu apa tanggapan tuan namikaze sendiri terhadap keberhasilannya ini? Ini dia hasil wawancara kami…..

W: tuan namikaze bagaimana perasaan anda menerima penghargaan yang sama lima tahun berturut-turut?

N: Saya sangat senang dan bangga sekali, terima kasih kepada business magazine yang telah memilih keluraga saya untuk yang kelima kalinya ha ha. Semua ini tidak lepas dari dukungan istri dan anak-anak saya.

W:saya dengar anda melarang istri anda bekerja di luar, apa itu benar?

N: ah tidak, saya senang kalau istri saya memang mau bekerja, tapi tinggal di rumah aadalah keinginannya sendiri, agar bisa menemani dan mengurus keluarganya. Kushina adalah istri terbaik.

W: lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anak anda?

N: saya juga sangat bangga dengan kedua anak saya, kyubi dan naruto mereka berdua adalah anak yang sangat baik. Dan saya yakin mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mengecewakan saya.

W:minggu depan akan diadakan pesta untuk para pebisnis kaya dan berhasil, dan mereka semua biasanya akan membawa keluarga terutama yang memiliki anak gadis. Apakah anda juga akan menghadiri pesta itu?

N: tentu saja, tapi apa maksud anda dengan memiliki anak gadis?

W: maaf, seperti yang saya dengar sebelumnya. Pesta itu selain untuk pertemuan bisnis juga sebagai perjodohan untuk mencari tunangan buat uchiha itachi. Apakah anda juga berniat untuk menjodohkan naruto dengan itachi?

N: wah itu sama sekali tidak benar, naruto memiliki kehidupan sendiri dan aku tidak mau memaksanya.

W: anda benar-benar orang tua yang bijak, namikaze-san.

N: haha tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

W: terima kasih atas waktu anda namikaze-san.

N: sama-sama.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja memperhatikan majalah itu membuat herman teman-temannya. Hingga sakura memenggilnya, " naruto, woi naruto. Kamu kenapa sih?"

Sedangkan naruto masih tetap terdiam dan mulai terlihat ada titik-titik hujan di sudut matanya. Ketiga temannya yang tadi acuh mendadak berubah cemas. "na-naruto, a-ada apa sebenarnya, apa kau punya masalah?" Tanya hinata yang kini juga hamper menangis.

" kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, naruto. Kami adalah temanmu". Sahut ino.

" benar naruto, itu gunanya teman, sekali-kali kau juga bisa bersandar pada kami. Selama ini kaulah yang selalu mendengar kami, sekarang giliran kami". Tambah sakura.

"ayolah naruto, percaya pada kami".

"teman-teman …"

"ya…..

"a-aku…"

"ya…

"aku.."

"ya…" sahut ketiganya sambil memperhatikan naruto.

"_**jerawatku**_ kelihatan sangat jelas di foto ini". "Bagaimana ini?"huwe….

Gubraakkk!

Serentak mereka bertiga terjatuh dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hinata yang tadi hamper menangis, kini benar-benar menangis mendengar kebodohan naruto. Sakura dan ino yang tadi sangat mencemaskan naruto kini semakin cemas dengan keadaan otak naruto. Sedangkan naruto? Dia hanya memandang herman ketiga temannya tanpa dosa sedikitpun." Kalian kenapa?"

"nnnarrrruuuutoooooooooooooooo", teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

Teng teng teng…

Beruntunglah naruto karena pada saat itu bel pelajaran pertama telah masuk. Lalu muncullah seseorang dari balik pintu, dengan rambut silver dan masker aneh yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memang udah ancur *dicidori*."selamat pagi anak-anak", sapanya. " bukankah ini hari yang indah untuk ujian?" lanjutnya. "A-Apwuaaaaaaaa"! teriak seluruh siswa di kelas itu. Guru aneh yang bernama kakashi itupun langsung menyumbat hidungnya eh maksud author telinganya yang hamper tuli.

"tapi pak kami kan belum belajar" protes bocah dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"memang apa yang kau lakukan di rumahmu tuan inuzuka"? balas kakashi.

"tapi tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya kalau hari ini mau ujian sensei". Tambah sui si bocah hiu.

" apa aku harus memasang pengumuman dulu agar kalian belajar karena hari ini akan ada ujian"?

" ta-tapi sensei…." Yang lain masih mencoba protes.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, sebagai siswa tugas kalian adalah belajar . sekarang keluarkan kertas dan alat tulis kalian, aku sudah menyediakan soalnya semalaman khu khu khu…" kata kakashi sensei diakhiri tawa setan kuburannya.

Dan siswa-siswa itupun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib mereka.

Satu jam kemudian terlihatlah mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di kelas X-2. Siswa-siswa dari kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat langsung kabur begitu melihat zombie dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, makhluk ungu dengan mata seputih mayat, genderuwo berambut pink dan wewe gombel ngesot keluar dari kelas itu.

"gilaaaaaaaaa! rasanya benar-benar mau mati" seru naruto.

"ja-jangan mati naruto, bertahanlah" kata hinata yang justru kelihatan akan mati lebih dulu.

"dasar killer, soal itu dari planet mana sih" kata sakura yang terkenal sebagai gadis paling pintar di kelasnya.

"aku yakin, dia pasti bertapa di gunung semeru untuk mendapatkan soal-soal itu" tambah ino.*emang dikonoha ada gunung semeru?*.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kantin untuk mengisi tenaga, perutku sudah bernyanyi keroncong dari tadi" ajak naruto pada ketiga temannya.

Sampai di kantin naruto langsung memesan makanan favoritnya ramen, dan bakso untuk ketiga temannya. " silahkan" kata pelayan yang membawa makanan ke meja mereka.

"wah terima kasih, kelihatannya enak sekali. Itada…" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kantin terdengar suara perkelahian.

"apa-apaan sih lho"? teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"minggir, elo ngalangin jalan gue" balas pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

"emang jalan ni punya nenek moyang lho apa" seru pemuda itu kembali yang ternyata bernama kakuzu. Terkenal sebagai pria paling sangat pelit sekali di negeri konoha. Saking pelitnya, dia selalu membawa bekal makanan sendiri dari rumah. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya di kantin? Oh tentu saja ikut makan dengan teman-temannya. Ikut doank kagak beli, pan ade bekalnye.

" gue gak perduli, yang penting sekarang elo minggir, karena elo merusak pemandangan gue.

"brengsek, sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah uchiha.

Braakkkk…..

Tapi sayang justru pemuda itu yang terlempar tepat di atas meja naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sehingga ramen yang hendak dimakannya tadi sukses mendarat di kepalanya dan mengotori bajunya. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat naruto kini mandi ramen.

sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya, naruto menoleh ke arah si trouble maker, "dasar pantat ayam sialaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn".teriaknya membuat kaca-kaca yang ada disekolah pecah berantakan *lebay deh*.

"hn, dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu"? Tanya sasuke tak berdosa.

" apa katamu, semua ini karena ulahmu tau. Dasar teme".

" ya sudah ayo. Sambil berkata seperti itu sasuke menarik tangan naruto menuju ke toilet.

"apaan sih, lepaskan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri".

"hn".

"cieeeee, mesranya. "teriak sakura dan ino bersamaan. Hinata? hanya tersenyum donk, hyuga gito lho.

"hinata, kau tidak apa-apa"? Tanya pria berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, neji hyuga sepupunya.

"t-tidak apa-apa". Jawab hinata blushing.

"cieeeeeee" lagi dari sakura dan ino.

"hah…mendokusai". Kata sirambut nanas, nara shikamaru.

"cieeeeeee" lagi-lagi dari sakura dan ino.

"aku lapar, ayo pesan sesuatu" sahut pria yang sedari tadi diam aja menyaksikan kemesraan kedua temannya,kimimaro. Dan lagi-lagi omongannya disambut dengan….

"cieeeeeee" dari sakura dan ino.

"kurang ajar! Uchiha brengsek, awas kau nanti!".

"cieeeeee" seru sakura dan ino kembali tidak sadar dengan yang dikatakannya.

"apa lho cieee, cieee. Mau gue cieeeeeeum loe berdua?" bentak si kakuzu.

"e-enggak". Jawab mereka berdua sweetdrop.

Kakuzu dan teman-temannya pun pergi dari kantin, Dengan bersungut-sungut seperti baru disungut eh disengat lebah.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" sontak seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin berteriak menirukan gaya sakura dan ino. Dan keenam orang itupun hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria mendengarnya.

DI toilet naruto tidak henti-hentinya ngomel membuat telinga si uchiha bungsu kepanasan.

"apaan sih sikap kamu itu?"

"hn"

"apa begitu sikap seorang uchiha"

"hn"

"tidak tau sopan santun sama sekali, apa kau tahu kalua kakuzu adalah senpai kita?"

"hn"

"seharusnya kau belajar menghormati orang lain"

"hn"

"apa-apaan hn mu itu", kata naruto sambil keluar dari toilet dan merapikan dirinya di depan cermin.

"hn"

"kalau saja aku bukan teman semasa kecilmu, aku pasti juga akan menghajarmu karena tingkah sombongmu itu"

"hn"

"apa tidak ada kata lain selain hn mu itu" kata naruto mulai kesal.

" emang kau bisa menghajarku"

"a-apa"

"dobe"

"setidaknya itachi masih lebih baik dibanding denganmu", sambil berkata begitu narutopun melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya, tapi tangan sasuke mencegahnya.

"apaan sih, lepaskan, kau tidak dengar bel masuk ya".tanyanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"kau…akan pergi"? Tanya sasuke.

"ha ?"

"minggu depan, pesta, itachi, apa kau akan pergi?"

Barulah naruto mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan sasuke."tentu saja aku ikut, lagi pula kaasan dan tousan pasti pergi, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"jadi kau juga akan ikut perjodohan itu"?

" maksudmu dengan itachi-niisan"?

"tentu saja dobe, tadi aku sudah mengatakannyakan!" seru sasuke mulai kesal.

"itu tidak mungkin kan, aku sudah menganggap itachi-niisan sebagai kakakku sendiri, lagi pula tousan juga sudah bilang tidak akan memaksa hal yang seperti itu".

"oh" kata sasuke lalu melepaskan tangan naruto " ayo kekelas". Entah mengapa jauh di sudut hatinya dia merasa lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan naruto padanya.

Sreg…..

"gomen sensei, saya terlambat" kata naruto bagitu tiba di kelas. Kok Cuma naruto sendiri? Oh sorry gue lupa jelasin kalau sasuke n d'genk adalah siswa kelas X-1, Jadi tadi mereka pisah kelas gitu deh.

"tidak apa-apa namikaze-san ,itu adalah semangat masa muda". Sambil berkata seperti itu guru berambut kappa yang bernama guy itu mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah naruto dan memperlihatkan senyum lima ribunya.

Saat itu juga naruto harus menutup kedua matanya karena pantulan gigi guy senseinya yang tercinta * dirasengan*. "te-terima kasih sensei". Lalu naruto berjalan menuju kursinya dan disana dirinya sudah disambut oleh suara cekikikan dari teman-temannya.

Lalu pelajaran demi pelajaran dari guru demi guru anehpun terus berlanjut di KHS, sampai tiba waktu pulang.

Teng teng teng….

Semua siswa KHS pun satu demi satu mulai habis di sekolah. Kini tinggal naruto dkk yang berada di kelasnya karena tugas piket."naruto, ayo ke shibuya kami mau menyiapkan pakaian untuk pesta minggu depan". Ajak ino.

"maaf teman-teman, aku harus menjemput kyu di sekolahnya, aku sudah janji padanya".

"sayang sekali, lalu kapan kau akan membeli baju"? Tanya sakura.

"eh, ah mungkin nanti aku akan pergi sama kaasan". Kata naruto.

"kalian benar-benar dekat ya, senangnya" ino menimpali

"hehe begitulah"

"ka-kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya naruto" pamit hinata.

"iya, hati-hati".

Merekapun pisah di gerbang. Saat hendak beranjak pergi sebuah suara menghentikan naruto. "naruto "

"sasuke, kau belum pulang ya".

"hn"

"….."

"….."

"ya udah, bye-bye"

Narutopun meninggalkan sasuke yang cengok di depan gerbang sekolah sendiri. *rasain loe sasuke hahahahahahahahaha**diamaterasu*.

Sasuke masih tetap berdiri memandang jalan yang dilalui naruto tadi hingga pria berpakaian ireng-ireng keluar dari mobil sedan hitam dan mendekatinya. "tuan muda, silahkan naik, tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di kantor".

"hn"

======================================^o^=====================================

"selamat siang shizune-san" sapa naruto saat sampai di TK KHS.

"ah naru-chan, kau sudah datang, kyu menunggumu dari tadi dia ada disana". Tunjuk wanita itu yang merupakan salah satu guru di tk tersebut.

"maaf merepotkan shizune-san, anda pasti lelah menemani kyu-chan seharian"

"tidak kok, lagi pula kyu-chan tidak nakal"

Naruto mendekat kea rah kyu yang tidak melihatnya datang karena asik bermain dengan scrabble nya. "Kyu sedang apa"? tanyanya sambil melihat scrabble yang sudah hamper lengkap. Mendengar suara naruto kyu lngsung berbalik dan memeluk kakaknya "nee-chan…. Lama sekali".katanya manja.

"hehe maaf, tadi ada urusan sebentar, ayo pulang" ajaknya pada kyu.

"ya"

"kalau begitu kami permisi shizune-san, terima kasih sudah menjaga kyu-chan hari ini" kata naruto pamit. "Ayo kyu katakan terima kasih pada gurumu".

"arigatou gozaimasu shizune sensei". Ucapnya hormat.

"ah iya, hati-hati" katanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah kyubi.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan. Di sepanjang jalan orang-orang melihat kea rah mereka dengan tatapan geli, bahkan kadang-kadang ada ibu-ibu yang singgah hanya sekedar mencium kyu dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"ah bukankah itu anak-anak namikaze-san?, wah mereka akur sekali ya, manisnya". Kata salah seorang ibu di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui.

"iya benar ternyata naruto lebih kecil dari usianya, tubuhnya mungil sekali"

"tapi mereka sedang apa ya disini, biasanya mereka diantar sopirkan"

"mungkin ada urusan"

"mereka benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia ya"

"benar-benar keluarga idaman". Dan berbagai komentar lain yang sempat didengar naruto.

"…..chan"

"….."

"nee-chan"

"eh…ah…ya kyu ada apa"? kata naruto memandang adiknya.

"nee-chan kenapa, kok dari tadi diam aja?" Tanya kyubi.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok, tumben sekali kyu-chan minta diajak kesini, ada apa sih?"

"hehe ra-ha-sia".

Dan narutopun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak biasa itu. Sampai di depan toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik, mainan dan hadiah-hadiah menarik lainnya merekapun berhenti, saat naruto hendak masuk tiba-tiba kyubi menghentikan langkah naruto "nee-chan di luar aja, biar kyu sendiri yang masuk" katanya lalu dengan cepat masuk ke toko tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh terpaksa naruto hanya menunggu adiknya diluar dan duduk didekat pagar yang mengelilingi sisi jalan depan toko tersebut.

"nee-chan" kata kyubi sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri naruto.

"hm, apa itu?" Tanya naruto melihat bingkisan kecil di tangan adiknya.

"b-bukan apa-apa kok" katanya blushing. "ayo pulang kyu udah lapar".

Naruto yang melihat rona merah dipipi adiknya hanya tersenyum maklum 'dasar anak-anak ternyata mereka sudah pintar' katanya dalam hati.

"tadaima" ucap keduanya begitu sampai di rumah.

"okaeri" dan kushina pun menyambut kedua anaknya.

SKIP…. SKIP…. SKIP…

Author kehilangan ide ToT

Pukul 07.00 pm di kediaman namikaze

Saat ini keluarga namikaze sedang makan malam bersama, mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar dengan lima kursi. Minato sejak tadi telah duduk dengan tenang , di samping kanannya kushina sedang mengambilkan makanan untuknya, disebelah kiri minato ada kyubi lalu naruto duduk disebelah kyubi, dan diantara kushina dan naruto ada sebuah kursi yang ditarik keluar seolah-olah ada seseorang yang juga ikut makan malam bersama atas meja telah terhidang makanan yang sangat…. Sangat….. sangat…menggiurkan sehingga membuat author ileran. Ada bistik sapi lada hitam* author sok tau kayak pernah liat aja tuh makanan, namanya aja baru dengar*, sup miso, dan tempura udang hasil olahan tangan kushina. Mereka makan dengan lahap sesekali hanya suara sumpit atau garpu yang terdengar beradu dengan piring. Tak ada satupun yang berani bersuara hingga kyubi memecah keheningan diantara mereka." A-ano, kaasan…"

Kushina yang sedang makan menghentikan makannya dan memandang kyubi " ada apa sayang, kyuchan mau tambah lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyubi menggelengkan kepalanya"emm…emm. Sebenarnya sudah lama kyu mau nanya, kok setiap kita makan kursi itu selalu ditarik keluar, dan kenapa kyu tidak boleh duduk disitu?" katanya sambil memandang kursi yang menjadi pemisah antara ibunya dan naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari kyubi semua yang ada disitu menghentikan makannya. Melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya, naruto cepat-cepat berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kyubi. "kyuchan, kalau makan tidak boleh bicarakan?". "eh…, tapi". "ayo cepat habiskan makannya setelah itu kita main". "mm… baiklah" katanya kemudian. Lalu merekapun melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat terganggu.

Setelah makan malam mereka semua pindah ke ruang keluarga untuk bersantai dan nonton acara hiburan kecuali kushina dan naruto. Mereka kini sedang membereskan meja makan dan akan cuci piring. Kushina memang sengaja tidak menyewa pelayan dirumahnya karena ingin mengurus sendiri keluarganya, dia tidak rela kalau nanti anak-anaknya lebih dekat kepada pelayan dari pada dirinya sendiri ibunya. "biar naru saja yang membereskannya, kaasan bersantai saja" kata naruto pada ibunya. Kushinapun keluar menemani suami dan anaknya yang sudah ketawa-ketiwi melihat aksi sule di opera van java?. Setelah selesai naruto lalu bergabung bersama keluarganya dan memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Melihat naruto yang kini sudah luang, kyubi menghampiri naruto dan hendak mengajaknya main. "nee-chan, ayo main dengan kyu", ajaknya.

"ba…" belum selesai naruto menjawab adiknya, kushina sudah memotong percakapan mereka duluan.

"kyuchan sekarang sudah jam Sembilan ayo tidur, besok mau sekolahkan", kata kushina.

"ta-tapi nee-chan tadi udah janji", katanya berusaha membantah perkataan ibunya.

"ayo kyu kaasan temani tidur ya, lagipula ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan tousan dengan nee-chan" katanya sambil menarik tangan kyubi dari tangan taruto". Tapi tampaknya kyubi tidak ingin melepaskan tangan naruto. Sehingga naruto sendirilah yang membujuk adiknya, sambil mengusap kepala kyubi dengan lembut dia berkata" maaf ya kyu, besok pasti nee-chan menemani kyu seharian". "betul?" tanyanya pada naruto."betul betul betul" kata naruto sambil menirukan salah satu kartun kesukaan kyubi*author kaleee*. Akhirnya kyubi melepaskan genggamannya pada naruto dan naik kekamarnya di lantai dua ditemani ibunya.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya tak ada satupun yang berusaha memulai percakapan, karena mulai jengah narutopun mencoba bercerita tentang tingkah aneh kyubi tadi siang. "ayah tau tidak kyubi tadi sangat aneh, masa dia minta aku mengantarnya ke….."

"naruto…" kata minato memotong pembicaraan naruto.

"…ya" jawabnya.

"minggu depan kau harus ikut "

"…..maksud tousan pesta? oh tenang saja aku pasti ikut, lagi pula aku sudah jan…"

"maksudku perjodohan dengan itachi" sambung minato.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun mengiringi perkataan minato tadi yang hanya disambut diam oleh naruto dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, bagaimana cara menolak perintah tousannya itu. "ta-tapi aku pikir tousan tidak…"

"setidaknya kau bisa berguna di saat seperti ini naruto" terdengar suara dari atas tangga yang ternyata kushina, dia turun setelah berhasil menidurkan kyubi. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah suaminya dan duduk disampingnya. Dengan suara dan wajah datar yang hanya akan dilihat oleh naruto, tidak kyubi maupun orang lain, tidak, tidak ada satupun yang tau sisi lain dari minato dan kushina selain naruto. Dia menarik napas lalu melanjutkan" seandainya shion masih hidup…."

"aku mengerti, aku akan ikut perjodohan itu" kata naruto kemudian. Dia lalu mohon izin kepada orangtuanya. "aku tidur dulu kaasan, tousan, oyasumi" katanya mengakhiri percakapan. Diapun juga naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya. Sampai didepan pintu kamarnya dia berhenti sejenak lalu memandang sebuah kamar yang ada disudut ruangan itu dengan warna pintu kuning pucat yang sudah lama dikosongkan, naruto menarik napas lalu segera masuk kekamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Dia hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah gelap, namun warna oranye kamarnya masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk gulingnya mencoba untuk tidur. Satu kata keluar dari bibirnya, "nee-chan…" dan tak terasa satu tetes airmata keluar dari sudut matanya, dua tetes…tiga tetes…empat tetes…lima tetes…lalu diapun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

=======================================ToT====================================

Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai juga meski banyak hambatan dan rintangan yang menghalangi huweeeeeeeeeeeee…

Senang banget, aku terharu *sambil ngelap ingus pake tisu*, walau bagaimanapun author tak tahu diri ini masih baru dan amatir dalam menulis.

Para readers yang terhormat Review plizzzzzzz, ya ya ya *puppy eyes no jutsu*. Byurrr…


End file.
